The present invention relates to locks. More particularly, the present invention relates to mortise locks.
Typically, mortise locks are provided to secure a door from opening. Some mortise locks are provided with key cores to block unauthorized persons from opening the door and others are not provided with key cores. Some mortise locks include latch bolts, auxiliary bolts, and/or deadbolts.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a mortise lock is provided that allows enabling and disabling of the handles. According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a mortise lock is provided with several selectable functions. According to another aspect of the present invention, a strike plate is provided for mortise locks having different functions. According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for configuring the functionality of a mortise lock is provided.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a mortise lock is provided for a door including a chassis, a latch bolt supported by the chassis to move relative to the chassis between a latched position and an unlatched position, a first door handle, a first hub coupled to the first door handle, a second door handle, a second hub coupled to the second door handle, a shuttle supported by the chassis to move between an enabled position and a disabled position, and first toggle supported by the shuttle. The first toggle is moveable relative to the shuttle between a first position engaging the first hub to block an input from the first door handle from moving the latch bolt to the unlatched position and a second position permitting the input to the first door handle to move the latch bolt to the unlatched position. The mortise lock further includes a second toggle supported by the shuttle. The second toggle is moveable relative to the shuttle between a first position engaging the second hub to block an input from the second door handle from moving the latch bolt to the unlatched position and a second position permitting the input to the second door handle to move the latch bolt to the unlatched position, the first and second toggles being spaced apart from the first and second hubs when in the first position and the shuttle is in the disabled position. The mortise lock further includes a control member supported by the chassis and moveable between a first position in contact with the shuttle holding the shuttle in the disabled position, a second position in contact with the shuttle holding the shuttle in the enabled position, and a third position. The mortise lock further includes a shuttle toggle supported by the chassis and moveable relative to the chassis when the control member is in the third position. The shuttle toggle is moveable between a first position in contact with the shuttle holding the shuttle in the enabled position and a second position holding the shuttle in the disabled position.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a mortise lock is provided for a door including a chassis having a front end accessible through an end of the door when the mortise lock is installed on the door, a latch bolt supported by the chassis to move relative to the chassis between a latched position and an unlatched position, a first door handle, a second door handle, and means for changing the state of the mortise lock between at least two states selected from a plurality of states including a first state in which at least one of the first and second door handles are locked and unlocked by an input through the front or back of the door, a second state in which at least one of the first and second door handles are locked and unlocked through the front end of the chassis, a third state in which at least one of the first and second door handles are always locked after the lock is installed, and a fourth state in which the first and second door handles are always unlocked after the lock is installed.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a mortise lock is provided for a door including a chassis having a front end accessible through an end of the door when the mortise lock is installed on the door, a latch bolt supported by the chassis to move relative to the chassis between a latched position and an unlatched position, a first door handle, a second door handle, and means for configuring the lock between at least two functions selected from a plurality of functions including an office function, a storeroom function, a classroom function, a passage function, a privacy function, and an exit function.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a mortise lock is provided for a door including a chassis having a face accessible through the door when the mortise lock is installed on the door, a latch bolt supported by the chassis to move relative to the chassis between a latched position and an unlatched position, a first door handle, a second door handle, at least one shuttle moveable between first and second positions, and an interactive member moveable relative to the shuttle between a block state blocking an input to the first door handle from moving the latch bolt to the unlatched position and an unblock state permitting the input to the first door handle to move the latch bolt to the unlatched position. The shuttle is moveable relative to the chassis to move the interactive member between the block state and the unblock state. The door is able to be opened through an input to the second door handle when the interactive member is in the block state.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.